I won't say I'm in love
by dramioneharmony7
Summary: Hermione stubbornly refuses to admit her feelings for a certain Slytherin, despite the obvious attraction. OneShot. Songfic. To the song "I won't say I'm in love", from Hercules. T because I'm paranoid. Just read it, will ya?


**Disclaimer:**

 **ME: *Imperio!* GIVE ME HARRY POTTER!**

 **JK: Yeah, no thanks.**

 **All of the Harry Potter universe belongs to Miss J. . The characters, the scene, the teachers, the whole enchilada.**

 **A/N: Hello you wonderful readers! This is my first fic, so please be nice! Without further ado, please read and review!**

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Hermione sighed, as she remembered her short fling with Ron, and exactly how well _that_ had turned out. Ron had cheated on her with Lavender of all people, and Hermione had been left to cry her heart out. Men were idiots, she knew that! Ron, her best friend since first year, hadn't even been able to stay with her, why on earth was she falling for Draco Malfoy, someone a hundred-no, a million times worse!

 _Who d'you think you're kidding_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden,_

 _we can see right through you_

 _Girl you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you're thinking of_

Hermione found herself zoning out in Charms again, already knowing what Flitwick was talking about. She had charmed her quill to take perfect notes, so she could focus more on the teacher. And yet, she found herself focusing on someone else entirely. She was staring at platinum-blonde hair, daydreaming about Malfoy of all people.

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

 _(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)_

 _It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip girl_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

Absolutely not. Snapping herself out of her trance, she tried to focus on what Flitwick was saying. But as he prattled on about, ironically, silencing charms, Hermione found herself daydreaming, once more, about the lips of a certain Malfoy heir.

 _Girl you can't deny it_

 _Who you are is how you're feeling_

 _Baby we're not buying it_

 _we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad_

Draco Malfoy turned around in the hallway, noticing that Hermione was rushing behind him, trying to follow him while looking like she was just heading off to her next class. He caught her staring and sent her a smirk. Hermione's heart stopped for a second, then began tapping at her ribs much faster than humanly normal. She smiled to herself. _He looked at me! Me! Merlin, do I wave or ignore him, or what?_ She instead, stood there, speechless, for once in her life, while Draco walked on down the hallway, and out of sight.

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

 _(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)_

 _This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

 _(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)_

Hermione sat in potions, staring at Snape without really seeing him. Once again, she battled with her feelings about a certain Slytherin prince. Her, the good girl of Gryffindor? In love with Malfoy? It was preposterous! It could never happen...right?

 _You're way off base I won't say it_

 _Get off my case I won't say it_

 _(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)_

"Soooo.." Ginny whispered, you and ferret, huh?" "No! Absolutely not!" Hermione whispered back fiercely. She wouldn't admit, ever, to herself, much less anyone else, that she felt anything other than hatred for Malfoy. But then, he turned around from across the room, and sent her another one of his heart-stopping smirks.

 _...At least out loud I won't say I'm in love._

 **This was my first fanfic ever, hope you enjoyed! Flames, constructive criticism, comments, questions, concerns, jokes, riddles, complements, whatever, as long as you review! Bai! (This could possibly become a Two-Shot with another chapter from Draco's point of view if I get enough reviews about it! *Wink* *Wink* *hint* *hint*)**


End file.
